1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the fields of liquid crystal display driving circuit technology, and in particular to a DC to DC boost converter.
2. The Related Arts
The DC to DC boost converter makes the output voltage higher than the input voltage. The boost process is an inductive energy transfer process. That is, when charging, the inductance absorbs energy, and the inductance releases energy when discharging. The DC to DC boost converter achieves stable output through the boosted circuit, the feedback circuit, and the feedback control circuit thereof. However, when the output is short, the input power will form a short circuit through the inductance and the rectifier diode, leading to power failure.
For general protecting circuits, when the input is undervoltage and overvoltage, and the output is overcurrent, short, overvoltage, and over temperature, it requires the circuit able to automatically turn off the output or implement Hiccup protection, to facilitate the immediate protection of the following load or circuit and to avoid the damages. But in respect to the DC to DC boost converter, the inductance and the rectifier diode are series in the circuits of input and output, so even the switch driving is completely turned off, the output can not be completely shut down.
Therefore, it needs to develop a new DC to DC boost converter to solve the above problems.